Terror Mail
by DarkForest11
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask the HTTYD characters questions? Well now you can! Each chapter will have a new character that you can ask questions to and 'they'll' answer to the best if their abilities! (If you all want I can add some of my OCs, just comment or DM me who and I'll try to do a chapter with them in it! :D )
1. Q and A intro

**Hey guys! So you all voted and this story won by just two votes! I can't lie when I say I'm a tiny bit nervous to be writing what the characters would answer to the questions. Considering that I'm not a writer to the movies or series (even though I think I could write Stoick a bit better in RTTE, because is it just me or is he TOTALLY out of character! But that's a conversation for another day) but that doesn't mean I can't try! :D**

"Sharptail! I swear to god!" Dark screamed as she chased Sharptail around a building, holding a saddle over her head as she sprinted towards the Nadder, who was snickering playfully.

"I put in a personal order just for you! I had to tell Hiccup and Gobber to make every last detail _perfect_! So put the damn thing on!" She snarled before looking over and dropping the saddle in embarrassment.

"Oh, hehe, hey there." She said sheepishly as Sharptail looked over and quickly sat down next to her loyally.

"Jerk." She muttered before looking back up.

"Okay! So I'm so sorry you had to see that! Anyways, come with me inside this building, it's where everyone is waiting!" Dark squealed excitedly before walking around and opening up the front door, where a large group of people say and talked to each other, except this wasn't your average chattering bunch, it was all the characters from httyd!

"Hi everyone! I'm so glad you guys could make it here today!" Dark exclaimed as they all cheered and raised their mugs.

"Whatever you-hic-say beautiful." Snotlout slurred, somehow he was already drunk.

"Really Snotlout, it's 10:30 in the morning." Dark said before rolling her eyes and walking past him.

"Can someone get him some coffee, we need him sober." She said as servant nodded and ran out the door.

"So, what exactly _are_ we here for?" Hiccup asked as Dark nodded.

"Yes, thank you Hiccup for that question. With the amazing invention of Terror mail, thanks again Hiccup, I have found a way to allow non-Berkains, like myself, to ask all of you questions via Terror mail. The last few Terrors got in this morning and man do we have a big pile of letters." Dark said before gesturing to the wall, which had a bunch of chests with names above them and letters practically falling out they were so full.

"All of those questions are from other dragon riders?" Astrid asked as Dark nodded.

"What about my men?" A voice asked as Drago emerged from the crowd, and Hiccup had to yank Astrid back as she tried to go after him.

"If anything there are dragon riders asking you why you are such an awful person who has killed countless people." Dark answered before clapping her hands together.

"Okay! So before I start I want to warn everyone who will get their letter back that if there are any questions involving sex or anything sexual I will not read them, keep it PG-13 guys." Dark said as she looked at a letter before her face blushed and she crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage, "No questions like that one."

"Hello! Back here!" A voice said as Fishlegs pushed his way through the crowd.

"Yes Fishlegs?" Dark asked as he looked over at Stoick and Valka, who were both holding hands and looking at him curiously.

"How is that possible? Stoick died before we could get back to Berk and Valka wasn't here until Hiccup found her." He said as Dark smacked her face into her palm.

"Just don't question it, okay?" She said as Fishlegs was about to start talking again, but an angry kick from Astrid made him shut up and walk back to his seat.

"Okay! So any last minute questions?" Dark asked as everyone shook their heads and Dark smiled before walking over to one of the chest and carrying it to the center of the building.

"Now! I will start with myself and then all of you can talk amongst yourselves to see who goes next!" She said before picking up a letter and clearing her throat, "The first question is from..."

 **Leave your questions in the comments below!**


	2. Just a heads up

**Hey guys! So I'm so sorry if I threw you guys off but like you ask a certain person something every chapter. So this next chapter you were supposed to ask me something. And then the next chapter you ask another character a question. So I'm so sorry if that wasn't very clear. But to the people who submitted questions of some of the other characters, don't worry! Bc I'll answer those when the time comes! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Dark Forest

Sharptail helped Dark carry the chest into a private room as she dug through it.

"Hiccup. No. Valka. No. Snotlout. No." She muttered as she threw a bunch of scrolls on the ground, "Oh! Here! This is from elnine27, who asks, 'So, what made you get into this fandom? And are there others that you like?' Well that's a very good question!" Dark chirped as Sharptail raised an eyebrow.

" _I thought you were only loyal to me."_ He said playfully as Dark chuckled.

"I'm still loyal to you. Anyway, back to the question. I joined the fandom about 2 and a half years ago in fifth grade. I was really lonely because all my friends were starting shun me. I had no idea why, they just did. Anyways, I watched httyd again because I was really bored one day. And when the credits started I was absolutely shocked. Hiccup was just like me, no one really understood him, no one really understood me. He was a social outcast, I was a social outcast. He gave me my self confidence back, well not all of it, but some." Dark said as Sharptail nudged me with a smile on his face.

" _Well what other fandoms are you in? So I can destroy your characters in those. I can deal with you loving Hiccup, but another person..."_ He trailed off as Dark laughed.

"Relax Sharp. But my secondary fandom has got to be the Gravity Falls fandom. But I'm lowkey obsessed with the original Teen Titans series (2003-2006), Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Simpsons, and a few other cartoons." She answered as Sharptail looked dug through the chest.

"Sharp, there are no more in there for me. They're might've been a mixup with the flock of terrors. I heard that some of the terrors headed for Outcast Island started to figh with the ones headed here. But that's okay because I'll do another session later. But that's it for today! Up next will be Hiccup, so if you haven't already, make sure to send your mail to Berk! Until next time, I'll see you guys later!" Dark exclaimed as she waved, making Sharptail raise an eyebrow.

" _Uh, Dark? What are you waving at?"_ He asked as Dark giggled nervously before shaking her head and opening the door into the main room.

"Hiccup! You're up next!" Dark called out as Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek before walking inside, closing the door behind him.

 **Leave questions for Hiccup in the comments below! (P.S. I know this chapter was incredibly short, but keep in mind I only got one question.)**


	4. Hiccup

"Okay, you ready Hiccup?" Dark asked as Hiccup nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled as Dark laughed.

"Okay! Well the first question comes from Dimensional Phaser, who asks 'When are you and Astrid gonna get married and have kids already?!' Good question." Dark laughed as Hiccup instantly started to blush.

"W-Well, we haven't thought that far into the future yet. We both don't want to get married or have kids for another few years." He stammered as Dark grinned before taking out another scroll.

"This one comes from elnine27, 'So, Hiccup, do you and Astrid plan to spend the rest of your lives together? And have you ever felt bad about Toothless because he doesn't have a mate himself?'" Dark read as Hiccup sighed.

"I've always felt bad about Toothless being the last Night Fury, and I can tell that he's lonely. But honestly, what can I do? We've searched to the ends of the Earth and there just aren't any out there. And with me and Astrid, we do plan on getting married, but not for a couple of years." Hiccup admitted as Dark grinned slyly.

"You said a few years last time."

"Just give me the nest question." He said quickly as Dark laughed.

"Okay, okay. This one is from MAD Marty, 'Hiccup, did anyone apologize to you for how you used to be treated and if so, what was your reaction and who apologized?'"

"Oh, well almost everyone apologized. It was mostly my dad and Astrid though. They felt the worse about it, I think." He said as Dark nodded and pulled out her ponytail before grabbing another question.

"Whoa. Hehe, this one is actually kinda funny. 'Which one of your friends would you kill off first if you were a villain and don't tell me you haven't thought about it!?' From DinoBoy13."

"What?! W-Who- why would someone wonder that?!" Hiccup exclaimed as Dark laughed.

"Well, answer the question." She said with a grin as Hiccup groaned.

"I _haven't_ thought about it. And if I absolutely _had_ to choose. Oh gods... ummmmm, one of the twins." He said as Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I would've gone for Fishlegs or Heather. Anyways, they asked another question too, 'When are you and Astrid gonna start bangin? I'm waiting for a Hiccstrid baby here!'"

Dark exploded with laughter, "Aren't we all!"

Hiccup's face burned as red as molten iron as he rubbed his neck.

"W-Well, like I said before, we're gonna wait a few years." He stuttered as Dark giggled a little bit more.

"Okay, sure *grins*. The next question comes from Guest 'Hiccup, how could you be related to Snotlout? I mean: he's ugly and stupid while you're smart and HOT.' Okay. Well I'll give Snotlout some credit for the fact that he's hilarious." She said as Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, just because we're related doesn't mean we have to be _exactly_ alike. Most of my family are tough former dragon killing mountains of men, and then I'm me. Genetics can be weird sometimes." Hiccup answered as Dark nodded in approval before picking out another question.

"ele b asks, 'Have you confessed your relationship with Astrid? Or are you still doing the whole punch and kiss gag?'"

"Both." Hiccup chuckled, "We are definitely a couple now, but she still likes to give me a punch on the shoulder sometimes."

"Yeah, we saw that in the second movie." Dark laughed as Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"What's a movie?" He asked as Dark quickly grabbed another question.

"'How did you feel if-and-when people apologized? And how did they do so? And when did Toothless actually let you go outside without him glued to your side?' This was from Eeveecat1248." She said quickly as Hiccup gave her a suspicious look before shaking his head.

"Well, like I said before, almost everyone apologized for treating me so badly. Astrid just kissed me a lot to make up for everything and my dad gave me a bunch space so that he wouldn't yell and punish me as much. And as for Toothless, it took a solid three months for him to trust me to leave without him." Hiccup explained as Dark continued reading the scroll.

"Oh! Wait, there's a little part for me in here. 'Can we ask questions to dragons?' Yeah, if you want to. At some point we'll do a dragons only Q and A. Like a chapter dedicated to questions for all the dragons." She explained before looking into the almost empty chest.

"Okay Hiccup, only a few more left. From a different Guest, 'Hiccup, what was it like kissing Astrid?'"

"Uhhh, in the cove? Because that was my first kiss, well, ever. So it was, kind of incredible. She was my crush afterall." He admitted with a smile, making Dark smile before looking down at the chest, it was empty.

"Oh! Well I guess that's all the questions that were sent in. Astrid's up next so can you tell her to come in on your way out?" Dark asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Sure." He said before walking out and calling for Astrid.

 **Leave questions for Astrid in the comments below!**


End file.
